The present invention relates generally to printing methods and apparatus, and can relate to production of barcode printout using an inkjet printer.
A barcode can be a series of machine-readable vertical lines organized according to a pattern representing, for example, a numeric or alphanumeric sequence. Barcode presentation can be, however, according to a variety of patterns whereby such patterns represent, for example, numeric or alphanumeric sequences or other such coding. Accordingly, a barcode, as used herein, is a pattern representing numeric, alphanumeric, alpha, or other coding schemes whereby the barcode pattern represents an associated symbol or value. Barcodes can be read or scanned optically by non-contacting remote barcode reading devices. Barcodes are useful in a broad spectrum of applications from grocery checkout applications, where a barcode can represent a product and basis for calculating a charge, to labeling applications where a barcode can represent content or process information relative to a given article. Barcodes can support automated tracking and database reference throughout many industries and applications.
In many cases, barcodes are used to track activity relative to a large number of articles. Accordingly, barcodes are often produced in mass quantity. Mass production of barcodes is often supported by specialized equipment dedicated to high volume operation. Such equipment finds little alternative uses, e.g., finds little use in other more general printing operations. Barcodes are sometimes attached as a label. In other words, barcode patterns or indicia can be applied to media that includes an adhesive surface to provide a barcode label. The adhesive surface attaches the barcode-bearing media to an article associated with the barcode. Barcodes are becoming used more frequently throughout industries and in applications where special or dedicated barcode print imaging equipment may not be available or where cost is excessively prohibitive. In other words, many industries and applications may find advantage in using barcodes, but lack economical barcode-producing equipment capable of efficiently producing barcode labels in mass quantity or even in small batches.
Sheets of labels can be fed through a general purpose printer to produce barcode labels. Such sheet-form labels are provided on a waxy backsheet and come in standard sizes, e.g., standardized for common printer media transport mechanisms. In such production of barcodes, the labels receive print imaging in the form of barcode patterns much in the same fashion as other print imaging operations. In addition to a machine readable pattern, many barcodes have printed next to the barcode pattern the associated alpha numeric or numeric sequence represented thereby. As in other printing operations, the sheet-form label media feeds through a printer and past a printzone. In inkjet printing operations, for example, an inkjet printhead reciprocates through a printzone and ejects ink droplets therefrom according to a print job or target print imaging, e.g., to produce barcodes throughout the array or sheet of labels passing through the printer.
In this respect, barcode printing on sheet-form labels follows other printing methods and printing operations including movement of both media and an inkjet printhead through a printzone. Coordinated positioning of the media and the inkjet printhead according to programmed control circuitry accomplishes a desired overall result, e.g., a sheet of barcode-bearing labels. In this regard, barcode label production can be accomplished using general-purpose or common printing devices, e.g., an inkjet printer mechanism also capable of providing other printing operation services. This ability to produce barcodes using a common printer mechanism with other general-purpose printing capabilities, finds challenge in mass production of barcode labels. In other words, even though barcodes can be produced on common printer mechanisms having other uses, efficient mass production of barcodes is not readily achieved. Moreover, for small batch usages, requiring less than a full sheet of labels, either the balance of the sheet is left blank, wasting media, or different bar codes are placed on the same sheet, leaving open the possibility for confusion and mistakes when applying the labels. Furthermore, when using a general purpose printer, there is the inconvenience of having to replace the normal media, such as plain paper or letterhead, with the label sheet(s), and after printing the barcodes, to reinstall the normal media.
General-purpose printers do not provide, therefore, a most desirable choice when producing barcode labels. Barcode labels when produced in great volume place particular value on efficiency. Some expensive printing devices are especially designed for barcode label printing. Yet, not all applications or users have sufficient need for mass production of barcode labels to justify access to or ownership of such dedicated barcode label-making printing devices.
Barcodes can be produced by feeding reel-stock media and receiving a drive signal from a printing device. The media receives, exterior of the printing device, print imaging as a barcode pattern or barcode indicia corresponding to the drive signal. Barcode-bearing media is thereby produced externally of the printing device but making use of the printing device resources.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. The organization and method of operation of an embodiment of the invention may be understood by reference to the following description taken with the accompanying drawings.